warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rising Tide
|type = Side Quest |requirement = Completed The Second Dream Clan Dojo Dry Dock |reward = Railjack |replayable = false |previousquest = The Second Dream |nextquest = }} Rising Tide is a solo-only Quest released in , which tasks the player with collecting the parts they need to construct a Railjack, an Orokin warship dating back to the Old War, in preparation for the Sentient threat. Walkthrough In order to access this quest, the player must have first completed The Second Dream quest. Players must also have access to a Dry Dock facility in a Clan Dojo, thus players can only access this quest if they are in a Clan. Once the Dry Dock has been built, players can visit the Dry Dock to research the Railjack Cephalon blueprint from the Dry Dock's central console, and once it is completed, purchase it for . They must then build the blueprint in their Foundry. After receiving the Railjack Cephalon and initiating the quest, the player will receive an inbox message from the Cephalon, who introduces himself as Cephalon Cy. He requests to be taken to the Dry Dock to be fully activated, after which he will explain the importance of the Railjack in combating the Sentients. Recover the Railjack's Fuselage: Ares, Mars Enemy Level: 20 - 25 The player's first mission for Cephalon Cy is retrieving a derelict Railjack Fuselage on Mars, where it is guarded by a contingent of Grineer. Players must plant a scanning beacon on the wreckage, which will trigger a mission to defend the wreckage as Cephalon Cy scans it. A white circular radius will indicate the defense area, and players must stay within the area while preventing enemies from stepping within it. Scanning progress will halt if either of these conditions are not met. During the scan a pair of Vomvalyst Interference Drones will show up at 90% scan progress. Scan progress will stall so long as the Drones are alive, even if they are not within the defense area, requiring that players kill them to resume. Once the scan is complete, players can head to extraction to finish the mission, which will reward a Fuselage component. With the Fuselage component in hand, players must head back to their Clan's Dry Dock to install the Fuselage, which will materialize the Railjack's incomplete main hull inside the Dry Dock. Repair the Railjack Fuselage in the Dry Dock In order to complete the repairs to the Fuselage, the player must collect various resources that can be found throughout the Origin System that will be used for the repairs. The following lists the resources needed to initiate repairs: The Cubic Diodes are a resource that can be dropped by any Eximus units located on the Corpus Ice Planet Tileset on Europa. Players can deposit any of the required resources they have at hand on the central Dry Dock console similar to depositing resources for Clan Research. Once all the required resources have been deposited, Cephalon Cy will initiate repairs on the Fuselage, which will require 12 real-time hours to complete. This repair process cannot be rushed by the player. Recover the Railjack Propulsion System: Cervantes, Earth Enemy level: 25-35 After the Fuselage is complete, Cephalon Cy will send an inbox message directing them to a Propulsion System on another derelict Railjack, this time on Earth. Just as before, it is guarded by Grineer enemies. The player must scan the wreckage and defend it from incoming Grineer trying to interrupt the process. During the scan, two waves of Interference Drones will appear, one at 40% and the other at 60%. Once the scan is complete, players can head to extraction to finish the mission and acquire the Propulsion component. It must be installed in the Clan Dojo's Dry Dock to progress the quest. Repair the Railjack Propulsion System in the Dry Dock Once more, the player must collect various resources to repair the engine. The following resources are needed: Carbides are a resource dropped by Eximus units located on the Grineer Shipyard tileset on Ceres. Again, the Propulsion System will require 12 hours to repair after all the required materials have been given. Recover the Port Nacelle: Plato, Lua Enemy level: 25-35 The next section of the Railjack can be found on Lua, where the wreck is now guarded by a contingent of Corpus. Interference Drones will appear at 30%, 60%, and 90% scan progress, and Sentient Conculysts and Battalysts can appear to interrupt the scan. Repair the Port Nacelle in the Dry Dock On acquiring the Port Nacelle, players must collect the following resources to repair it: Another 12 hours is required for the Port Nacelle to be repaired. Recover the Starboard Nacelle: Tessera, Venus Enemy level: 25-35 The other Railjack Nacelle is located on Venus, with defense conditions being similar to the previous recovery mission against Corpus and Sentient enemies. This time, more Interference Drones will appear per wave, with up to 4 drones appearing on the last wave at 90%. Repair the Starboard Nacelle in the Dry Dock The following resources are required to repair the Starboard Nacelle: Pustrels can be mined from red ore veins on the Plains of Eidolon. Another 12 hours is required for the Starboard Nacelle to be repaired. Recover the Tail Section: Berehydnia, Sedna Enemy level: 25-35 The Tail section is the next segment to be located, found on Sedna. A sizable Grineer presence now guards the ship alongside occasional Sentient units. Interference Drones now appear at 30%, 60%, and 80% scan progress in larger numbers, with up to 5 drones in the last wave. Repair the Tail Section in the Dry Dock The Tail section requires the following resources to repair: Copernics can be mined from red ore veins on the Orb Vallis. The player must wait another 12 hours for the Tail section to be repaired. Recover the Engine Cowling: Orias, Europa Enemy Level: 25-35 The final Railjack section is located on Europa, where a large detachment of Corpus guards the Engine Cowling. Interference Drones will appear at 30%, 60%, and 85% progress, alongside the largest number of Sentient units to appear in the quest. Repair the Engine Cowling in the Dry Dock The player must wait another 12 hours for the Engine Cowling to be repaired. Integration The Railjack will be completed upon finishing repairs on the Engine Cowling, at which point Cephalon Cy resolves himself to become the Railjack's Cephalon with the Tenno's permission. Players must interact with the central Dry Dock console and confirm Cephalon Cy's integration into the Railjack, which concludes the quest. Players can enter the completed Railjack and inspect its interior. The Railjack will also appear above the Orbiter, and can be entered from there through its bottom deck, in the middle between the three rooms. Notes *Unlike the Vomvalysts found in the Plains of Eidolon, the Interference Drones will not enter their "energy form" and thus can be killed with normal weapons and abilities. Tips *Given the sheer amount of resources involved, the following tips are provided to help streamline farming: **Completing a small number of Empyrean missions will likely yield all required Carbides, Pustrels, Cubic Diodes, and Copernics, as well as yield various components helpful as a head-start to Empyrean content. ***As an alternative, Dark Sectors are recommended for the Cubic Diodes and Carbides, as the nodes have an innate increase to resource drop chance. Bear in mind that for Carbides, only the Seimeni node uses the Grineer Shipyard tileset to meet the resource's drop requirements. ***Cave systems throughout the Plains of Eidolon and the Orb Vallis generally provide the highest concentration of Mining deposits to locate Pustrels and Copernics respectively. For particular caves; ****The cave network at the Twin Horns is preferred for mining Pustrels due to its proximity to Cetus' gates, allowing players to mine out the deposits, go back to Cetus and head to the Plains again in short order; and ****Deck 12 has a rather high deposit concentration for mining Copernics, and players can generate fresh deposits by going back to the Vallis. This will also affect deposits in the cave entrance (and it is recommended to stay in the mouth of the cave for a while to let the Deck 12 instance fully reset), but not the path that connects the cave to Deck 12. **Resource Drop Chance Boosters will not only affect enemy drops, also doubling the amount of mining deposits that will spawn. Additionally, since the booster applies to the whole Squad, grouping up with someone who has said booster active is advised. **A Smeeta Kavat can provide a 120-second (156-second with equipped) resource doubling effect as one of its possible Charm buffs; furthermore this stacks with Resource Boosters and, on rare occasions, itself. **The Argon Crystals needed for the second-to-last step are best farmed no more than 24 hours before the next Daily Reset timer (UTC/GMT+0), as they will start to decay after that period. ***Any Argon Crystals donated will not decay, allowing players to complete this step in a multiple day period. Category:Update 26